


cloudburst

by moonrunes



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gay Rights, M/M, samberto crumb rights, thunderstorms and early mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrunes/pseuds/moonrunes
Summary: sleepy mornings. samberto rights.





	cloudburst

A low roll of thunder rattled the windows in their panes, shaking the various trinkets collected over the many years the Guthrie family had been cloistered in Cumberland County, and Sam woke with a start. Grey pre-dawn light filtered through the clouds, the light playing across the ceiling and floor even as rain lashed the windows, and the next rumble made him shiver. He grunted and shifted slightly, lightning flashing, and the man next to him sighed in his sleep, snuggling closer to him.

The darkness hid the farthest corners of the room from Sam’s eyes, but he could still make out the faint outline of their legs under the blankets, bracketed by the other arm of the couch they’d taken up temporary residence on. Lightning flashed again, illuminating his face — curly hair casting long shadows on dark brown skin, sleep smoothing his worry-creased forehead and softening weary features. 

The sight and the man himself made Sam smile, the feeling of giddy love no less dulled by the fact that he was drooling slightly on Sam’s shoulder.

Another flash of lightning and crack of thunder, louder with no pause in between, and Roberto jolted awake, sitting up and looking around in confusion. “Sam? We under attack?”

“‘S just the thunder, love. You can go back to sleep.” Sam reached for him and Roberto instinctively relaxed, shoulders loosening as he curled up next to Sam again.

“M’kay. What time is it?”

He yawned as Sam fumbled for his phone on the side table behind him, cringing at the too-bright screen. “Ugh. Not time to wake up yet.”

“Oh, wow. Must be really early if _you_ think so.” Roberto yawned again, shifting his weight against Sam. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “‘S about four in the morning.”

“Sure you don’t wanna get up for a jog?”

“And leave you?” Sam turned his head and kissed Roberto’s forehead gently, chuckling at Roberto’s quiet complaint (“you _usually_ do,”).

“We’re on vacation. Means I’ll stay with you now, if you’ll have me.”

“Oh, always. Just making sure I don’t have to move.” Roberto sounded groggy, still, and even as Sam turned his head to look, he drifted away again, unbothered by the next peal of thunder. 

Sam could feel Roberto’s heartbeat under his fingertips, slow and steady and reassuring, reminding him that he was exactly where he needed to be. His weight on Sam’s chest grounded him to the here and now — though the storm rolled on outside, Sam closed his eyes, letting sleep steal him away once again.


End file.
